Not a Mutant, But a Witch
by LezSatan13
Summary: She knew she was different, unique, but it wasn't until her 12th birthday that she found out just was she was. From there, she'll explore a whole new world and take it by storm. Rating may change later on.


Disclaimer: I own nothing of any recognizable characters at all, which kinda sucks.

So I have no idea where this came from but it wouldn't get out of my damn head until I wrote it out, maybe some of y'all will get a little humor out of it. As of right now this is just a story idea, I don't have anything planned for it, just thought I'd throw it out there and see what kind of response it'd get.

* * *

><p>She was young when she discovered that she was different, a whopping five years old. She was very intelligent at even that age, she understood far more than every adult in her life could possibly comprehend or expect. At the tender age of five she had an extraordinary grasp of not only the English language but French, Latin and Spanish as well. Now what other five year old could claim the same? But back to her uniqueness: when she was but five years of age the girl discovered quite accidentally that she had powers. Not superhero powers but witch-y powers. She was able to move objectspeople with but a thought, she had a strange bubble wrapped around her mind, she could shift her appearance to that which is her desire, including any animal, and finally she could teleport with naught but a thought.

Okay, so maybe her powers resembled those of a mutant, she just loves her comics, but they made her different from her family and peers. Every day since the discovery of her uniqueness she trained herself, using any and everything that passed as practice worthy. She used the neighbors cars, and other such heavy objects, and even the neighbors themselves sometimes to practice her telekinesis. She became a rather fantastic and successful thief/pick-pocket. As for her other powers, they crossed between being naturally/instinctively usable and a learning by trial and error kind of deal. What she did learn about her shape-shifting is that when she shifts, she becomes what she shifts into. Now before you say 'Duh, dumbass' hear me out (and this gets into elements that have yet to be discovered by our little mutant-like child). When a metamorphmagus morphs their body/body parts, their base form never changes and they have to consistently 'hold' the change, sustain it with their internal magic. Our non-mutant child, on the other hand, becomes what she shifts into. There isn't any extra effort on her part to sustain the change because there's no need for it. Her new form is her base form. Just for this minuscule minute moment (ooh, a consonance), we're going to imply that her shifting power is exactly like my beloved Raven Darkholme's. For those that aren't raving X-Men comic fanatics, that would be Mystique, the sexy redheaded blue scaly woman that's perpetually naked. Okay, so no implying necessary, it's a fact: our non-mutant's shifting is exactly like the blue naked mutant's.

Onward with this titillating tale (and another one! I'm on a role). It wasn't until she reached the memorable age of twelve that she found out just where her uniqueness came from, besides from within. On a remarkably cool afternoon in early July a knock rattled upon the door of our non-mutant's home. Being the sole inhabitant home she of course answered, polite smile and greeting ushered to her mysterious guest.

"Hello, ma'am, how can I help you?"

"Are you Miss Hermione Granger?" At the child's dutiful nod she continued, "My name is Minerva McGonnogal. Are your parents home?"

The non-mutant girl - _oh sorry _Hermione - narrowed her eyes at the woman suspiciously. "Why do you wish to know that, Madame McGonnogal?"

"There is an important matter I wish to discuss with you all."

"My... parents are to be in the Americas for the next several months, Madame. I am the only one home, therefore you will just have to speak with me." Silently she moved aside, non-verbally inviting the woman inside (she might have watched a few too many vampire movies over the years). Leading the way to the living room she motioned to the sofa. "Make yourself comfortable. Please explain the reason for which you are visiting this afternoon."

"Miss Granger, I am here to explain to you about Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You are a witch, Hermione."

* * *

><p>PS: I have not abandoned Second Chance, it's just life has gotten in the way and I haven't actually written anything except for this little piece since then. Hopefully that's about to change and I'll be able to make updates somewhat regularly for that story, as it seems many of y'all like the story.<p>

Ata a próxima vez,  
>LezSatan13<p>

PPS: Brownie points for who can correctly identify the language used in the closing.


End file.
